


Doofacies

by LubviVarennik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubviVarennik/pseuds/LubviVarennik
Summary: Okey, to be honest I don't know English so good like I wont to. But I was really interested in how a foreign audience will react to my original, so I will use Google translator, if I have errors somewhere, please write to me about them, I will try to fix it





	Doofacies

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, to be honest I don't know English so good like I wont to. But I was really interested in how a foreign audience will react to my original, so I will use Google translator, if I have errors somewhere, please write to me about them, I will try to fix it

On the playground located on the territory of the orphanage, children who belonged directly to the orphanage played.

In general, we can say that each child went about his own business. Some children “strayed” into groups, some walked in two, and some stood one at a time. As a rule, these were children recently arrived in an orphanage. They were either abandoned or their parents died, so now they were in a state of shock.

One girl just stood aside. Light brown, slightly curly hair just below the shoulders, green eyes and a dress of the same color, knee-length.

Despite the fact that now she looked lonely, like "newcomers", she belonged to those who walk in two. The best and only girlfriend was again detained for another fight. Now she is having an educational conversation. Only now there was no sense in these conversations and it is unlikely to be, because Gwen will still act in his own way. This time, the reason for the fight was that one of the boys accidentally pushed Rita and refused to apologize. Gwen always stood up for her friend, while the girlfriend herself sometimes can not utter a word.

“What can you do if you have such a character?” Gwen always said when Rita apologized for her helplessness.

Of the fights that Gwen so often entered, she did not always emerge victorious, and in fact, it was because of Rita that she entered them so often, because she wants to protect her. This is very unpleasant, and gives a feeling of guilt. And after all, Rita wants to be braver, she wants to stand up for herself and her friend at the right time, but every time she decides to take the first step, her mouth is sealed, her hands are shaking, and something is throbbing in her head, maybe this feeling of fear, and all attempts to say something turn into an abstract set of vowels, which makes the offenders laugh more.

From the thoughts she was pulled by someone's voice from behind, namely the voice of the object of those very thoughts.

Rita turned and joyfully waved her friend running up to her. Gwen's black hair looked tidier than it was after the fight and braided in a low tail. Rita always involuntarily compared her friend with Snow White, because of well, very pale skin. Although other children compared Gwen to a ghost or a vampire, which gave her cause for jokes.

* * *  
To sit for about an hour listening to lectures that all disputes can be resolved peacefully, what a nightmare! Like Gwen didn't try. Is it her fault that the guy turned out to be the real impudent? The most annoying thing is that he was made one remark and released. He pushed Rita, rushing off somewhere, and when she fell, he slowed down and said: “You have to look!”

Where to look? Herself behind? But wasn’t he supposed to look where he was running? What the hell is wrong with him? Was it so hard to just ask for forgiveness? But no! He decided to defend his wrong! At some point, Gwen freaked out and pushed him with all her strength, he apparently got angry too, and when he got up, he hit the girl on the head, and gradually it turned into a fight.

Perhaps Gwen would have come out victorious had it not been for the teacher who ran to separate them.

\- Well? They won’t punish you? Did they scold you? - Rita began to ask questions.  
\- No, everything is fine. And I doubt that they really cared about this, they probably just were afraid that we would kill each other and they would have to bear responsibility for this.  
\- Gwen, don't joke like that; it's not funny at all!

Gwen giggled. It's nice to know that in this damn hole, at least someone cares. Most educators did not openly care about the children; they most likely waited for them to be finally taken away. Gwen herself grew up in a shelter. As she was told, her mother gave her here when she was one year old. No one knows the reason, and there was no desire to find out. Apparently, the mother simply did not want a child or something like that. Rita also appeared in the shelter a little over a year ago, when Gwen was eleven years old. What happened to her parents, she did not know, and did not really want to ask, because then Rita was constantly crying. All that was clear was that something bad had happened. However, it was then that Gwen found her first friend. It was difficult for her to communicate with other children because of her hot temper. She was called mad. Gwen tried to work on her emotions and restrain herself when she was very angry, but emotions are still stronger. And it was Rita who accepted her (for some reason). She always said: "So what? Well, if you are like that?"

The words were strange and even stupid, in a sense, but it was they who made Gwen understand that Rita accepts her for who she is. So they became friends. But there was something that kept Gwen at rest. Rita was one of the most obedient girls in the orphanage, plus kind, hardworking and beautiful. Gwen simply could not compare her with herself. Nevertheless, these are the children most adults choose when they want to adopt or adopt someone. It’s very unlikely that anyone will choose Rita along with her friend, so most likely they will have to leave and they will no longer be friends, because her new parents may be from another city or country in general.

Gwen shook her head slightly. It’s better not to think about it and all the more not worth sharing your fears with Rita, at least not now. It’s better to just enjoy the time that they have and not guess about the future.


End file.
